


Home Run For Your Life

by Bullpen_Antics



Series: Mike and Ginny Will They or Won't They Catalogue [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullpen_Antics/pseuds/Bullpen_Antics
Summary: Blip enjoys cheesy horror movies





	

**Author's Note:**

> An entry in the Ginny and Mike Will They or Won't They Catalogue

Somewhere at the top of the list of Blip's favorite things to do, just above going antiquing with Evelyn and just below taking pictures of his beloved Yorkie, "Lucy", Blip loved watching incredibly cheesy horror films. The cheesier the better. Blip had acquired this passion back in college, back when he didn't have two nickels to rub together to take Evelyn out on a proper date. Luckily for Blip, Evelyn enjoyed the many nights in his dorm, sprawled out on his massive futon with Swedish Fish, Diet Coke and the latest installment of "Home Run For Your Life: Terror at the Clubhouse". Blip knew he was in love when Evelyn nearly peed her pants cracking up at the "possessed" baseball bats hanging from visible strings chasing people. 

Nowadays, watching the movies made him feel nostalgic - wading in the memory of lighter and freer times. It also reminded Blip of how far he and Ev had come. Ev had always stuck by him. She was there through AA and AAA ball. Even took a Greyhound from Pasadena to Fresno once to bring him her personal rendition of Mrs. Grass Chicken Noodle Soup. Evelyn loved him passionately and whether they had a little or a lot, her love was always constant and without condition.

And leave it up to his wife to turn his embarrassing hobby into an event. 

Complete with Swedish Fish, Diet Coke, and an extraordinary spread that only Evelyn Sanders could assemble, Scary Movie Night was officially a thing at the Sander's House and Blip loved it. But he soon realized that Ginny "I kick ass and take names for a living" Baker was a big fat chicken.

"I hate scary movies!" Ginny whined with the same amount of intensity as if she were talking about cilantro.

"This really doesn't count Baker," Mike said trying to reason with a pouting Ginny. 

"Yeah, but I go back to a creepy hotel by myself Mike, I'd like to sleep without thinking of floating baseball bats plotting to kill me," Ginny explained to a grinning Mike.

"Here," Mike said handing Ginny a grape soda after opening it for her. 

Blip noticed that Ginny hadn't even asked for the soda, and she was more than capable of opening the bottle herself. Blip observed Mike plop down next to Ginny as she pulled Ev's favorite Padre blanket over her curled legs.

Blip was well aware that Mike and Ginny did this sort of thing by themselves from time to time, but if their proximity was any indication of how those nights went, he wasn't sure of how much of the movies they were actually watching. 

Evelyn nodded to Mike and Ginny periodically. Blip looked down at his adorable wife in this lap, attempting to silence her quiet squeal with his eyes. 

At the very predictable moment in the movie where the center fielder finally thought he had successfully escaped, only to turn around to see a zombie umpire holding a possessed bat; Ginny lost her shit. 

Almost coming out of her skin, Ginny screamed and buried herself into Mike's chest. Mike's gentle laugh rumbled in his chest as Ginny yelled from underneath the covers, "It's not funny!"

"Of course not," Mike said chuckling, stroking Ginny's back, before kissing the top of her head.

"You can look now Gin, the bad part is over," Mike said in a soft voice that Blip had never heard before. 

Blip and Evelyn exchanged shocked looks at the couple so lost in their own world couldn't be bothered to notice.

Ginny emerged from her blanket cocoon and absently reached her hand up to stroke Mike's beard. Mike leaned into her touch and slowly turned to peer down at Ginny. A gentle smile broke between the two, and after a moment, they redirected their attention back to the movie. 

The moment lasted all of two minutes. And in two minutes Blip saw more love pass through Mike and Ginny than the whole of Mike's marriage to Rachel.

**Author's Note:**

> When left to my own devices, I do things.


End file.
